After Earth
by FortePiano
Summary: After the sun explodes and takes away life in the galaxy, Natsu and Lucy are torn apart. After Earth is when a new era is born: the Mythical Era. Reincarnated as a mermaid and a vampire, the two are allowed to meet again. However, the two are separated by a hateful rivalry between two groups: the Hostile and the Friendly. Will they be able to complete their love story?
1. Chapter 1

**'Sup! Hello! What's up? How's life? *sigh***

 **Hello! I'm FortePiano! Scientists said that the sun will either blow up, or shrink in a few billion years. Either way, humans are gone. After that, at least in my story, fairies, mermaids, vampires, werewolves, and other "mythological" creatures are created. Mythological creatures and humans? Pfffffft. This is about a mermaid and a** ** _vampire._** **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 1: The Start Of it All**

"Have you heard the news, Lu-chan?" a bluenette asked somewhat cheerfully, carefully masking the fear in her voice. Her eyes whispered, "I'm scared... please tell me it's a false rumor." The sun is going to blow up 7013, taking the galaxy with it. People have been relatively calm, at least the older people. The young won't sit still.

"Yes, Levy, it is quite hard to believe, but it is true." Lucy replied sadly as she held up the hologram newspaper. "I've read it six times through, almost done with my seventh." She looked at the article.

"SCIENTISTS HAVE CONFIRMED THAT THE SUN WILL BLOW UP IN THE ESTIMATED TIME OF 7056 F.H. ALTHOUGH THEY ARE WORKING ON IT, THERE IS NO KNOWN WAY OF STOPPING IT."

It is now year 7012 F.H.. Nature has disappeared; the only place that has trees is in... there are none left... Ever since people stopped throwing away their trash and recycling the recyclables, the trash started to pile up more and more, and the government had to create another "clean community to live in. Yes, it is a stupid reason, but it is the truth. The world will end because of the stupidity of humanity. Humans kill their own kind, although they know it's wrong, slaughtered every animal on the planet, screwed up the way of living by polluting everything, although they were given several warnings, torture other people for entertainment, acted innocent when they publicly executed hundreds of people at a "football" stadium, repeated mistakes that were clearly written down... The list goes on and on.

There is no hope for humanity.

"I need to get something, do you want to come with?" Levy said as she pointed at the robot-run convenience store. Everything was run by robots. There is no such thing as "chores" or "jobs". Almost nothing is the same. "We ran out of shampoo yesterday."

"Sorry, Levy. I have something I need to do." Lucy said excitedly as she checked the time on her holo-watch. "I've gotta run!"

"It has something to do with Natsu, right?"

Lucy smiled and nodded shyly.

"I knew it!" Levy laughed. " Holo-chat me later!"

"Haha, okay." Lucy said as she waved off while running off in the distance. "I can't wait to see him..."

xxxXxxx

 _"I'm going to go to Mars, Lucy!" Natsu grinned. "I'm going to be a part of the movement of developing humanity there! Technology has gotten so advanced, I can start to call you, but not Holo-chat. Weird right?"_

 _Lucy gave him a weak smile as she stared at the ground. Deep down, she didn't want him to go, but it would be rude to crush his childhood dream of saving the world._

 _"Aw? What happened to the bright and cheerful Lucy that I know? I'll be back in 5 years." He hit her playfully on the shoulder._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise." He held out his index finger, and she took it with hers, and they touched thumbs, forming a heart. Lucy smiled as she hugged him. "You promised." He wrapped his arms around her waist._

 _"Yeah. I will come back, and as soon as I come back, I need to ask you something."_

 _"Okay, I'll be waiting."_

 _Three years later..._

 _Riing riing_

 _"Hello?" Lucy asked as she put down her pencil._

 _"Lucy?"_

 _"Natsu!?"_

 _"Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't switch your number. Plans have changed; turns out I'll be returning in a few weeks. Do you have time the twentieth of May?"_

 _"Of course!" said Lucy without even checking her schedule. "Are we meeting at THAT place?_

 _"You read my mind. Meet me at 4. Oh! I need to go, duty calls. I'll see you then!"_

 _"Yup!"_

 _xxXxx_

She waited in front of the book store.

"There's so many memories..."

xxXxx

 _Lucy stood in the mystery aisle as a person muttered, "Man, Erza always asks me to run the errands, never Grey... That bastard..." He stood next to her._

 _"Wow... Pink hair... I mean, it's not a rare color, I guess, but it's really pretty..."_

 _"My hair?"_

 _Lucy jumped, then blushed. "Did I say that out loud?"_

 _"You sure did."_

 _"I'm sorry! I just thought it was really pretty."_

 _He grinned. "It's okay! Thanks for the compliment." He touched his hair. "I always thought it was more of a feminine color..."_

 _"Not at all!"_

 _"Thanks. I'm Natsu." He grinned again._

 _He never stopped smiling, except for when he is really serious. That was one of the things she liked about him. Playful, yet serious._

 _"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you."_

 _That was how they met. They would always "coincidentally" run into each other, she would be flipping through a magazine, or he would be carrying a stack of cookbooks and history books, occasionally grinning at her or waving and dropping the pile of books, which always made her giggle and help him pick up the books._

xxXxx

Those were just a few of the memories.

"Hey!" a voice said as he playfully tapped her shoulder. "You're here already!"

Lucy smiled. "Yup! I couldn't wait to see you!"

He had bags under his eyes.

He pulled her into a hug. "I missed you..."

Lucy giggled as she cried happy tears. "Me too!" She hugged him back. She pushed him away. "Did you get any sleep?" she asked as she wiped the tears away with her hand.

"You sound like my mom!"He chuckled. "But that's Lucy for you." He smiled. "Let's go on a walk."

"M-kay."

They walked past the fake fountain with fake water, yet it felt real. The government agreed to get rid of anything that can cause more pollution. Anything disposable disintegrates the second it's empty. There is no such thing as garbage anymore. They walked past the fake trees, that still somehow still produced oxygen.

They sat down in the grass. Natsu rested his head on Lucy's lap.

"Don't move. I didn't get any sleep." he said as he closed his eyes.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see you as soon as possible, so I went straight to you, leaving as early as possible, which is a bad thing to do because usually the character who goes on a plane earlier to see someone gets into some kind of accident and dies. Thank God that I'm still alive." He chuckled.

"Mhmm."

"..." He opened his eyes. "Lucy, do you want to know why I came back early?"

"I'm sure you had your reasons." She replied as she stroked his hair.

"You see... The world is coming to an end soon." She stopped petting his hair. "Scientists made up the whole 7056 F.H. thing to prevent more panic from the citizens. Venus is now... gone."

"Are you sure?"

"According to the satellites, yeah."

"So you're here to warn the scientists?" She gulped. There was a lump in the back of her throat. "Because we're next?"

Natsu nodded slowly.

"Oh my gosh..." Lucy sobbed. "I...We... what?"

He sat up and brought her head to his chest. "It's going to be okay..."

 _Liar..._

"What am I..? How...I..?" She stuttered.

A tear fell down Natsu's cheek.

"I-I-I w-wanted t-to..."

He closed his eyes and silently cried. "S-shhh" he said in a shaky voice. "We're going to be o-okay."

 _I wish I could believe you..._

Night soon began to fall. "Hey, Luce? We should get going." He shook her.

Lucy woke up. Her eyes were all swollen, so were his. "I'm sorry... I didn't consider your feelings..."

"It's okay. It's the natural human instinct."

Lucy nodded.

"Do you want to meet up again tomorrow?"

"Yeah..."

"Is 10 okay with you?"

"Yeah..."

"I love you..." He kissed her.

"Me too.

"Goodnight."

That meeting was an unsettled promise because tomorrow never came, and there will be no tomorrow; at least, not for Earth.

xxXxx

 **Omg! First chapter done! I will give out no spoilers. Sorry, not sorry! You just need to wait util the next chapter, hehe. I will post next week most likely, if not, in 2 weeks. But probably next week. I hope you enjoy this series so far! Also, please tell me if I'm going to fast. After all, I did write this at 1 in the morning.**

 **FortePiano**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so excited! I've gotten many emails about people adding me to their lists and about the reviews, and it just makes my day! I just want to thank you all for supporting me and my stories and I hope that you continue to enjoy the stories that I continue to write. I'm sorry for breaking my promise about updating one or two weeks later... I had to write and edit a 15 page essay and some idiot stole my laptop when I went to go help someone out in the library, so I had to redo that dreadful essay. Note to self; don't leave your computer out in the open with LOTS of people around you. I also recently am having to get over rejection... My head! Who knew that he had a girlfriend? I REALLY liked him too... Oh well. Who needs romance anyways? Me... (UPDATE: THIS CHAPTER WAS RE-UPLOADED BECAUSE I NOTICED A FEW MISTAKES.)**

 ***Cries in the corner***

 **Maybe I'll write a one shot about this... Be on the look out for that okay? I can't wait to pour out my feelings... Poor computer.**

 **Enough about my life. Here's the story!**

 **Whoops! I almost forgot to add this. Well, I forgot in Chapter One... Oh well... I do not own Fairy Tail, clearly because my writing style is different, but I will try my best to match Mashima's tone, although I doubt it because he's amazing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Real quick, I want to reply to your reviews. If you do not want me to mention you, please say so.**

 **swagcutie88~ Haha! I'm very happy that you think that way of my story! I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Pineappleluvuh~ I'm extremely delighted that you enjoy it! I hope you continue to enjoy it until the end of the series! Thank you or your support!**

 **Guest~ Well, it's your lucky day! I'm updating! Thank you so much for your support, it makes me feel joyful!**

 **Words cannot even express how happy I am right now. I hope you continue to support my creations, also thank you so much to the people who favorited, followed, and took the time to review. Thank you all!**

 **Okay, for real this time, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: The Encounter**

The world peaceful as it came to its doom; at least in Japan, that is. It was unexpected (to everyone else) and it happened when people were busy visiting dreamland, without the thought of the end of the world. Peacefully, the towns, trees, and everyone and everything else burned, with no one to stop it. It all happened so fast. With one swift motion, the Earth died. Soon to be Mars, where other people lived and so on. Is this the end? *Chuckle* No, this is just the beginning.

R.I.P.

Mercury

Venus

Earth

Mars

Jupiter

Saturn

Uranus

Neptune

Sun

xxXxx

A few centuries later, a new "Sun" was born, as well as Magnolia, the home of the mythical. Werewolves, vampires, nymphs, fairies, mermaid, and many more. Did they live in harmony you ask? No, not quite. History was repeating itself. Werewolves, vampires, goblin, and other "hostile" creatures were deemed "monsters" and were exiled to the... well... no one knows for sure. They all just left, without saying anything.

xxXxx

"A long time ago, there used to be a planet called "Earth".

Lucy yawned as she observed the fish struggling to move its fins. The same old Ee-rth or whatever lesson. Same old, same old. It reminded her of the old days when her mother taught her how to properly swim without struggling to move a few inches.

 _"You need to use full strokes. Try waving your fins up and down slowly, and then you'll be able to move farther." She said as she demonstrated it slowly. "That's it. Just like that. You're getting the hang of it!" She remembered her mother's warm smile, faintly, but she still remembered it. The old days. That is, until she disappeared. Without any warning. In an accident._

"As a review, who can tell me what the beings who lived on "Earth" were called?" The head mermaid asked. "Anybody?" Nobody raised their hand. "Hmm... how about... Lucy?"

No response.

"Lucy?"

"Ah! Huh? Y-yes?" Lucy stuttered, as heat rose to her cheeks. She tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear, and rearranged her fuchsia pink tail in a more "proper" way.

"The beings on the planet "Earth" were called...?"

"Hemans." She answered semi-confidently.

"Humans, you mean. I encourage you to pay attention in my class. If you want to day-dream, at least get the question right."

The class snickered. Lucy blushed and stared at her tail. She didn't mind, for history was never her thing. She preferred writing and reading, but learning about the past didn't really appeal to her.

The teacher heaved a big sigh. "Quiet now, class. You'll all have your turn of making mistakes." The class still chatted and snickered. *Slam!* "I SAID SILENCE!" The room became quiet again. "These humans were foolish. According to the witches, they murdered their own kind, slaughtered innocent animal, tortured other humans and living creatures... and other bad things. In the year, 7012 M.D., the sun blew up causing Mercury to fall first, then Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and finally, Neptune. It took approximately 0.000476, or 250 light minutes, for the whole galaxy to be destroyed. Why is this important you ask? It's because we now about how our galaxy, Fiore, and our planet, Magnolia, was created."

The coral sang in a loud voice, signalling that class was finally over.

"We may or may not have a quiz on this tomorrow, so hopefully you listened." She glanced at Lucy and a few other students. "Class dismissed."

xxxXxxx

"Lu-chan, Lu-chan!" a blue haired, orange winged fairy called out excitedly.

"I'm listening." Lucy said as she swam to the edge of the river and crossed her arms over the grass. She looked as Levy, who was perched on a branch of the peach tree.

"Recently, I read an interesting book about the "hostile." Her eyes sparkled like stars. "A _loooong_ time ago, there were several reports about vampires, werewolves, and goblins attacked many fellow creature. For example, werewolves tore up a witch from limb to limb, slowly killing her, a vampire ripped the flesh of a fairy, and a goblin decapi-"

"Levy, you know that I can't handle gore."

"Whoops! Heh heh." Levy giggled. "Sorry! Anyways, so after several reports to filed, the council decided to banish them. Remember that this took place a _loooong_ time ago. They may have changed, so don't you think they should be able to come back?"

Lucy thought for a second, then replied. "Wouldn't they hold a grudge? I mean, _all_ of the Hostile were banished from Fairy Tail, so why wouldn't they have a grudge?"

"Good point." Levy said as she folded her arms. "What if some of them are living in Fairy Tail in hiding?"

"Who knows. I guess we'll find out if we encounter one." Lucy chuckled. " _If_ we encounter one."

The trees dances as they shook their leaves to the beat, the birds accompanying them with their cheerful singing.

"Well, there's the sign to go home." Levy sighed. "If I find out a way to let you explore the land above the water, I'll tell you and do what I can to assist, but we both know that I'm not too good with magic. See you tomorrow!"

"Thank you! See you tomorrow!" Lucy said as she waved and dove underwater, swam past the school of fish, past the sand of the angry sea witch, and into her cave.

"I'm home!" she called out to no one. In return, her echo rang throughout the lonely cave. She tapped the jellyfish, and the room grew brighter. She swam back to the entrance and knocked on the wall, which immediately grumbled and slammed the door shut. Lucy then proceeded to hang her coral bag on the wall and sat at her desk.

Grabbing her notebook and pen, she scribbled, then groaned, and crumpled up her paper and tossed it in the shallow hole, proceeding to rewrite. Lucy sighed as she ripped out the paper and molded it into a ball in her fists. "I can't think of anything to write!" She looked up at the stars, or her fake, glowing starfish on the ceiling. She had always wanted to take a look at the stars, constantly trying to swim to the surface. On reflex, she swam up. Realising this, she sank back down and pulled off the seaweed-book. "STARS AND CONSTELLATIONS" it read. She smiled and flipped through the pages.

"Scorpio, Aquarius, Cancer, Pieces, Leo, Capricorn, Aries, Taurus, Virgo, Libra, Sagittarius..." She said as she pointed at the images of the constellations.

She looked around. No one was watching. She tapped on the wall and examined the area. Everyone was asleep. She tapped on the jellyfish, immediately darkening the room, and swam up.

She was going to go take a look at the stars.

xxXxx

Her head was sticking up partially, with only her eyes above the water. She looked around, and no one was there. Lucy swam to the rock and pushed herself up using her arms. Her eyes glistened like jewel as she sat in awe. "These are stars... These are really stars!" She exclaimed happily. her eyes wandered the sky. She pointed at a constellation, then to the other as she carefully said their names, fearing that the stars would disappear if she were too loud. "Ursa Major.. Horologium... Canis Minor..." Her pace got quicker. "Orion, Ursa Minor, Hercules, Aries, Leo..." She sparkled in delight. She looked at them as if she was a small child absorbed into a simple magic trick.

A branch screeched in pain as it snapped.

Lucy's heartbeat quickened as she froze with fear fear. _'What am I going to say?'_ The punishment for sea creatures staying on land at night is confinement for a moon or more. Worst case scenario, banishment from Fiore. The rules are very strict, and breaking them lead to nothing but trouble, but not in this case... or is it?

Another screech, accompanied by the rustle of scattering leaves.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump_

 _Her pulse started to rise as she sat silently._

The snapping got louder and louder.

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump_

The snapping came to a halt, and soon they stood face to face.

A boy who looked about her age, with pretty pink hair.

 **Well, this chapter was pretty short... In my opinion. I've been rereading the same book for a while now, so I apologize if the characters were a bit OOC, which I felt were, but hey, things change, right? I'm really excited, so possible updates will be in 2-3 days. Quick announcement; I am setting up a poll for a new story, so please check it out. I hope you enjoy this series! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for the late update! My laziness is getting to me... And I had a LOT of homework. I literally would stay up until 4 am just to finish everything, then I would wake up at 6 to get ready for school... I am dead in the inside. So, for a different story, I would like your opinion on what point of view I should do, so I set up a poll. I would REAAALLLY appreciate it if you took the time to check it out and submit your opinion... But it is optional. Anyways, life update... I currently want to "accidentally" push a few people down the stairs (Don't do it) because they are complete jerks. Now, if I could type an even meaner word, I would, but unfortunately I cannot because I don't want to get on the same level as them, which is clearly a LOT lower. Anywho, here's chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is NOT mine. Just to clear the air for the haters out there.**

 **bird spark girl22765- I'm glad you enjoy it! I hope you continue enjoying it! I am so sorry that you had to remind me to update! I'm quite embarrassed to be honest... Thank you though!**

 **Almost forgot- Marching Band season is done; I'm so happy! No more freezing or baking my limbs from the unpredictable weather! No more getting getting scolded! More time to update and do homework!**

 **Chapter 3: Natsu Dragoneel**

Lucy's heart pounded against her chest as she held her breath. "Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh..." She repeated in her head over and over again. The screeching of the branches got louder, louder, and LOUDER.

The cattails rustled. Lucy shut her eyes. When she opened them, she was staring face to face with a pink haired boy. She looked at his hair.

"So pretty..." Lucy said out loud, admiring the color. She immediately covered her mouth upon realizing her rude remark.

He chuckled, and looked at her with a broad grin. "Thank you! Ever since I was young, a few friends have made fun of me saying that it's a girly color. You're one of the few who've told me that it was pretty."

Lucy, still trying to process everything, replied, "You're welcome."

The boy scratched his head. "Well, this is awkward. I didn't expect to see anybody here.." He looked down and stared at her tail. "A FISH!?"

Lucy giggled and flipped her tail up and down. "Nope, it's my tail."

"That's awesome! It's my first time seeing a mermaid up so close! It must be great to be able to breathe underwater."

Lucy nodded. "It is great, but I wish I had legs. I've always wanted to experience running, walking, and dancing. Maybe if I find some way to allow you to breathe underwater I can give you a tour one day."

He smiled. "I'd appreciate it. Same here. If I can find a way to give you legs, I'd gladly show you around." He paused. "I'm Natsu. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier; it completely slipped my mind."

"I am called Lucy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine."

They gazed into each others eyes for a while. Silence wrapped around them, until Natsu broke it.

"Are you interested in stars? I overheard someone talking about the constellations."

Lucy nodded excitedly. "I love every single one of them. They seem very warm and peaceful, almost as if they were smiling down at you. I don't know, they're very comforting." She stopped. "I'm sorry! I'm weird, I know."

He chuckled. "Sometimes, being weird is charming because it makes up a significant part of you. I was thinking about how alike we are. Stars are a big part of my life. Did you know that the stars can guide you back when you're lost?"

"Really?" Lucy marveled, very intrigued. "That's awesome!"

He nodded and pointed at a star. "That's Polaris. No matter what, it's always north, no matter what."

"Did you know that stars make shapes in the sky called constellations? Constellations help us identify the different stars in the sky." Lucy pointed at the Ursa Major. "That's the Ursa Major, which is made up by the stars Alkaid, Mizar, Alioth, which makes up the handle, and Megrez, Phecda, Dubhe, Merak, which makes up the bowl."

"Of course I knew that. It's pretty much the basics, but good try! It'll take more than that to 'wow' me." Natsu boasted.

Lucy pouted. "This is the first time I've seen stars in my life. I've been looking at them through books."

"Tell me more."

"Huh?"

"Let's share our knowledge." Natsu grinned. "With our knowledge combined, we know more, right?"

Lucy nodded, and Natsu made his way over to the rock, then plopped down next to her.

They spent the rest of their time talking, laughing and giggling. They lost track of time, and the sun yawned as it slowly rose up from its deep slumber. It peered over the mountain, observing the two as they bid each other farewell.

"Can I see you again...?" He asked. His eyes were brimming with hope. Lucy shyly nodded, and Natsu's face lit up.

"Great! Tomorrow at night again?"

"Okay."

Gazing up at the sky, she smiled and looked back and hopped into the water. She danced under the moonlight in happiness and chirped a few notes. Happiness overwhelmed her as she spun in the water. She swam past the coral, and turned the corner to her house. Everything was peacefully still. The sea creatures were snoring softly. She approached the front of her house, and knocked on the side.

Three short knocks, and two long knocks

The cavern grumbled angrily and proceeded to open the entrance. She turned to her furiously shaking jellyfish, and gently tapped on them. They refused to turn on. She touched them once more. Nothing.

"Are you guys sick?" She asked, her face showing concern.

They shook their bodies and swam towards the exit, motioning her to leave.

"Don't be silly, " she said in disbelief s she swam to her room. "There's nothing to be af-"

"Where were you?" a voice demanded.

Lucy shivered at the sound of the familiar voice. Too frightened to look up, she shut her eyes and prayed for the figure to leave.

"Did you not hear me? I asked you 'WHERE WERE YOU?" The voice roared, causing the ground to shake and the jellyfish to slowly inch towards the exit, only to be awaited by the angry awakening of the neighborhood fish.

Lucy gulped, and answered in a shaky voice. "I-I was-" She tried to sound confident, but her voice came out in a cowardly way. "I couldn't fall asleep, so I-I thought that I would take a swim."

She looked up and stared at the man's piercing glare. She felt her limbs go limp and she felt felt powerless

He swam towards the door. "From now on, you cannot leave this house without Porlyusica's or my own permission. I will send someone to take you to and from school everyday. Am I clear?"

"But I-"

"Am I clear?"

"Yes father." She hung her head and gripped onto her arm.

"Good." His attendant brought the carriage to the door and opened it.

Lucy closed the door and fell onto her bed. Her eyes watered, but she did not cry. She couldn't cry.

"Everything will be okay." She told herself. "Everything will be okay. I will convince him later."

She closed her eyes.

. . .

Lucy awoke to consistent pounding on her door. Was someone trying to break into her house? The pounding continued again.

"For the sake of acnologia... What did I do to deserve this!?" Lucy muttered, irritated by the pesky ruckus on the exterior of her house. She swam to entrance and heard a frustrated cry.

"Why won't this thing open!? Juvia's tried everything!"

The knocking continued, only in a more obnoxious way.

Lucy opened the door as she sighed, and was greeted with a fist to her face. She rubbed her aching face, and looked at the blue haired mermaid.

She smiled. "Juvia has succeeded in opening the impossible door! Juvia must be a genius!" She praised herself and confidence radiated from her.

"Juvia's Juvia. You must be Lucy." She glanced at Lucy's outfit. "Are you wearing that indecent thing to Jude's calling of you?"

Lucy looked at her pajamas. "No... Um... He is asking to see me?"

"Yes, now hurry up and get ready."

 **I would make this chapter longer, but I really need to study for finals... Which is in less than a week... Man, I am so screwed... But! Winter Break starts in less tan a week as well! Look forward to more updates and a Christmas surprise! Also, I set up a poll about making a story for the vocaloid series, so plese tell me if you'd like to read anything about it! Another thing, if you'd like to do a joint series with me, please ask! Bye bye!**

 **~FortePiano**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas or Happy Hannukah! This chapter is my late gift, from me to you! I'm very sorry for not getting this chapter out earlier; I was ice skating with a few friends, and then I crashed into someone and fell on my arm, sliding into the wall, and broke my arm. (Which is not very fun… I couldn't play any instruments, paint, or type on my laptop, so I am using one hand to type out this whole story. You're welcome.) I was then walking down the stairs a few weeks later, and someone PUSHED me from behind and I fell down and landed on my flippin' arm. It hurt! Then that person claimed that it was an "accident" and somehow managed to get away with almost killing me because it was an "accident"! What the heck?! Pushing people was supposed to be _my_ thing! Ugh. (Guys, I am just kidding. I don't push people... Unless they're rude to me. Watch out!) I was reading a few Fanfictions, and I saw that a few authors have been formatting their notes like this; it looked absolutely fantastic, so I am experimenting ways to format my stories. I am still a beginner, so don't judge me too hard. Anyways, most of you guys were probably on break, correct? Finals are finally over and I can recollect my life! I am absolutely thrilled! I am now a beta, so if you'd like, I can beta your stories, so just PM me. I am similar to a grammar cop, so don't get too mad at me if I ask you to fix a lot of things ;). Does anyone use these types emojis anymore? Well, I do. Whatever. *Bitterly sulks in corner*

 **ThatOneFriend- 3** : I'm glad that this story interests you! Don't worry; I have a lot planned for this one story, so don't get too angry if my stories seem a bit rushed ;) Also, Finals breezed by (Sort of…) Thank you for the luck!

 **bird spark girl22765** : I've realized that you have been posting reviews after every chapter; I truly appreciate it! It really "sparks" me up when I receive emails about getting reviews! O_O ***Shakes head and pinches bridge of nose in disapproval because of the terrible pun***

… We shall never speak of this again.

 **Disclaimer: Although it is obvious, I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.**

Without further ado, here's chapter 4

Chapter 4: Close Your Eyes

Lucy rubbed her aching, red forehead. She opened one eye and looked up at the bluenette, who was busy rewarding herself after her false of opening the unwilling door. The Bluenette caught Lucy's eyes and said, "I'm Juvia. Juvia was sent by Jude-sama to watch you."

"I appreciate it, but I don't need to have someone look after me. I can do it myself." Lucy replied, somewhat angry. Only now did her father show some concern for her. Her mind was messy and uneasy because he had always shut her out of his life. "What does he want from me?" she thought to herself.

"Juvia doesn't care if you think so. All Juvia knows is that Juvia was sent here, so Juvia will do her job accordingly." She said. She swam into the cavern and looked around the house. Scanning the room, she nodded to herself. "Juvia will sleep here."

"Yes yes," Lucy sighed.

"Aren't you going to get ready for school?" Juvia asked and motioned at the sun clock and the other swimming mermaids. "Juvia will accompany you because it is Juvia's job."

"Oh shoot! I'll be back in a second." Lucy swam into her room. Throwing on her clothes, she then grabbed the books on her desk and shoved them in her bag. There was a clatter as she turned to rush out of the room.

CONSTELLATIONS

"Constellations…Wait a minute... Dang it, how am I supposed to see Natsu in this situation?" She asked herself. Glancing at the clock, she groaned, "I'll figure it out later."

"Lucy-sama, hurry up!" Juvia shouted.

"I'm done, I'll be right there." Lucy glanced back at the book, and turned around. Night time is not until later.

xxXxx

Lucy sighed as she looked out of the window. Looking up at the surface, she anxiously waited for the warm colours to hide away, and the cool night fills the gap. The moon, the stars, the asteroids, she loved them all.

"Centuries ago, the Hostile and the Friendly lived together in harmony, and we never went into war." The teacher said as she wrote the names on the coral in the classroom. Lucy turned away from the window. "It was fairly peaceful; however, the Hostile created guilds and rose up against the Friendly. They proclaimed their freedom and killed several of the Friendly. In order to counter their perilous attack, we formed the "Magic Council". To this day, there have been no disturbances to our peace, although there have been many Friendlies who have claimed to spot a guild who call themselves "Fairy Tail", after our land that we live in."

Lucy lifted her head off of her palm, and stared at her teacher.

"Are they a threat to us?" Someone asked.

The teacher shook her head. "We still do not know about that, but please try to be careful and be cautious about your actions." She stared at Lucy and frowned, and then turned back to the class. "If you encounter one, do not try to approach it." She look again at Lucy, who in return lifted up her palm and gave a confused, 'why are you looking at me?' look.

The coral sang, and there was the thumping of the textbooks in unison.

"We'll end class here for today. Remember, do not try to approach the hostile, no matter how friendly they may seem. Have a nice day!"

Lucy shoved her books inside of her bag, then proceeded to leave the room.

"Lucy, come here for a moment." The teacher called.

Lucy turned from the door and swam to her. "Yes?"

The teacher sighed, "You haven't been paying attention to my lessons, have you?"

"I-" Before Lucy could finish her sentence, the teacher held up her test, that had no marks on it.

"I need you to focus, otherwise I'll have no choice but to force you to take supplementary lessons, and trust me, I know how much you value your freedom." She sighed. "Please try to work harder in the future. You're free to go."

"Where are you going?" a voice asked before Lucy could swim down any further.

Lucy turned around and saw a blue haired mermaid, also known as Juvia, crossing her arms.

"I was just…" Lucy laughed nervously. Juvia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just?"

"I thought I dropped my book down there, but checking now, it's still in my bag. Ohohoh. Silly me." She playfully hit her head, and looked at Juvia hoping that she would buy it.

"Uh huh. Whatever." Juvia said as she shrugged it off. "Juvia is accompanying you."

Lucy nodded and swam up to the surface, and Juvia followed, staying close, but keeping her distance.

She popped her head out of the water, and immediately the warm sunlight smiled on her face, and soon after, Juvia also hit the surface. Levy took notice of the gentle waves, and gleefully hopped right over.

"Lu-chan! What took so long?" She exclaimed. She saw Juvia, and smiled. "I'm Levy!"

Juvia blushed, and awkwardly smiled. "Juvia's Juvia. Nice to meet you."

Levy smiled gleefully, "Nice to meet you too!" She paused for a moment to remember what she was going to say. "Oh yeah! There's supposed to be a meteor shower in a few days - I can't really remember the exact date, but I'll find out and tell you later."

"Thanks! I really appreciate it!" Lucy happily exclaimed.

"A… meteor shower?" Juvia asked hesitantly. "Juvia's sorry. Juvia never was taught about the sky because Jude-sama doesn't favour the sky after Layla-sama passed away. He always blamed the sky."

"It's okay. A meteor shower is when rocks from the sky fall and are visible, almost like shooting stars, and if you're a fanatic about space like Lu-chan, then you should observe the falling stars." Levy said.

"Juvia wishes Juvia could, but Juvia have can't, and neither can Lucy-sama." Juvia informed. Despite informing Levy about the unfair and necessary punishment, she hinted at a bit of disappointment.

"Levy, I guess we're going to have to wait another year… or until who knows how long until my father allows me to, perhaps never." Lucy sighed as she winke at Levy, who smiled in return.

"Aww! Really? We've been planning to see it together for several years now, but if you can't, then I guess we'll have to cancel our plans… We were looking forward to it too!" Levy sadly exclaimed. "We could've gone with you as well, Juvia-chan! I guess it's too bad…" She glanced in Juvia's direction, who was heavily contemplating the situation.

Juvia hesitated, but then finally decided to talk, "Juvia guesses that Juvia can accompany you and Lucy. Juvia doesn't think it's a problem because Juvia was asked to accompany Lucy."

Levy and Lucy turned to each other and grinned, silently mouthing, "YES!"

The trees awoke and did their dance as the wind whistled the well familiar song of, "It's time to go home! The day has come to an end!"

"Well, that's my cue! See you later tonight!" Levy said as her orange little wings flew her to her home, up on the trees. She turned around and gave them a wave, grinning happily.

In response, Lucy waved back. "Well, I guess it's time for us to leave as well. Should I make a few kelp sandwiches to munch on as we watch the meteor shower?" Lucy asked herself. "Oh wait! If I did that, then Levy couldn't eat anything!"

"What if you brought some sea berries? Levy-san would be able to eat it as well." Juvia suggested. "Juvia will help you pick some."

Lucy was amazed that Juvia would agree to accompany them in the meteor shower although she was very loyal to her father. Lucy shook her head. She was surprised that she actually let her go.

"Okay! That would be lots of help!" Lucy chirped. "I'll go grab a bag to put them in, and we'll head on out."

Lucy swam to her kitchen, and opened her bottom cabinet she searched for a bag big enough to hold enough berries for the three of them. She sighed in relief as she grabbed the basket.

"I have it! Let's go!" Lucy said, as she started towards the door.

"Juvia doesn't think that we should go because Juvia has a feeling that something bad will happen. Jude-sama also said that Juvia shouldn't allow you to go anywhere." Juvia said reflecting her decision.

Lucy groaned, "I'm sure it will be okay. We can't leave Levy up there by herself and ditch her." She reasoned. "We'll come straight back when it's over."

Juvia nodded hesitantly, "If you say so…" She swam towards her, and they both left the house, closing the door shut.

 **Okay, late chapter, I know. You try typing with one hand! " …" Okay fine, I was also procrastinating. I admit, this chapter came out a bit later than expected, and I am truly sorry. I can't say for sure that it won't happen again, but I'll try. I am not one to intentionally know that I'll break a promise in the future. Wait for the next chapter to come out! Also, I have set up a poll, so please take the time to participate!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **~FortePiano**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Long time no see! I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. My life has been very hectic, and I barely had any time to write anything. I made the rookie mistake of not making a general outline of the stories, and so the plot was everywhere. I'll be honest with you guys; whenever I have nothing to do, I just start lazing around, and I don't even bother with my stories... I will try my best to update! Also, those of you who are interested, Pineappleluvuh (The person who gave me her story, Deadly Eyes, said that she may be returning to Fanfiction, Yay! I get to keep the story, but I am still going to give her the credit for creating the plot and the characters. I guess I'm a ghostwriter now? School has started for me, which means I have to keep up with school AND Fanfiction. I no longer have a study hall, so updating will be a pain. Also, do you know what the beginning of school means? Drumroll please! Marching Band! So much fun... I'm going to attempt an upload schedule (Every Saturday), but we'll see how that goes. **I am now a beta, so please PM me if you're interested in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 5

Lucy and Juvia started their lengthy journey of gathering sea berries passing by a carefree patch of seaweed swaying lifelessly with the current, the sea children trying to prevent a big bubble from floating ti the top and "awwing" in disappointment when it left them, the school of fish twirling, swerving, and doing many tricks occasionally. Lucy glanced at the mermaid besides her who was looking longingly at the exuberant children (Whose giggling and jokes can be heard in the distance). Juvia shook her head furiously.

"What are you looking at?" Juvia asked harshly upon realising that she was being watched.

Lucy nervously laughed, "I just wanted to see if you're okay."

Juvia's eyes softened, and she gave her a reassuring look, "Juvia's fine."

"Are y-" Lucy began, but then shut her mouth because she figured it'd be better to not talk about the matter anymore. Shaking the thoughts away, they continued to swim towards the berry field, leaving the conversation in the past.

Upon reaching the berry fields, a familiar faint sparkle down below caught the eyes of Lucy.

"Juvia, I'll be right back. You can go ahead of me; I'll catch up later."

Before she could give a reply, the blonde mermaid darted away. Juvia rolled her eyes and swam towards the grand field of sea berries. The light from up above beamed down them, enhancing their elegant gold colour. They glimmered with pride and beauty. Juvia plucked one off of the long, thick sea kelp and popped it in her mouth. Immediately, her eyes sparkled and her cheeks grew a slight pink colour as the sweet bitterness of the berry spread throughout her mouth. The water danced around her, creating a slight current drifting away from her. Opening the bag that was clutched to her wrist, she began to pick the berries gently and placed them in her bag, humming softly to herself.

xXx

"It's deeper than I thought," Lucy said to herself, squinting her eyes to see better in the dimly lit area. "It should be around here."

She scanned the area in hopes of discovering the mysterious glimmer of light that revealed itself to her a couple of times. Something about it was calling her, but what? The fact that no one saw it and went to retrieve it made her curiosity grow. Perhaps a shellfish was in trouble and used its pearl, its _life source,_ to notify someone, anyone? The thought worried Lucy, and she began to search harder for the potential sea creature in peril.

Lucy swam deeper into the dark abyss. Her body grew chills, and her sharp scales pointed outwards, threatening anything, _anyone_ that came close enough to her. Hesitantly, she swam around, calling out to confirm that the creature was in danger.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

No answer.

"Hello?" she asked again, this time louder.

Lucy didn't move to increase her chances of hearing something. Still nothing. She took one last look of the area and swam upwards to reunite with Juvia. Just as she was making her way up, something foreign grabbed ahold of the base of her tail, retrieving an "Eeek!" from the lips of the surprised mermaid. With a tremendous amount of strength, it pulled her down into the overwhelming darkness.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nononononononononononononononono," She said repeatedly. "I need to get out of this… Fast." Her heart pounded loudly against her chest

She struggled to reach for her fins and pulled a muscle, "It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! I should've stretched more often before! My flexibility is awful!"

It continued to drag her down and received an "Umph!" from the blonde when it unexpectedly changed direction. When the movement finally stopped, Lucy managed to untangle herself from the grasp of the mysterious creature. She looked around and spotted a light beaming down on metallic objects, located on top of a pillar. With great courage, she swam towards the object, which resembled a small rigid edge, with a oval shape at top... or bottom... She approached closer and closer.

"What are these…?" Lucy pondered to herself as she examined the strange object. It looked similar to a two pronged fork, only the prongs were on the side located towards the tips, and of course, not at all sharp. Surely if anyone were stupid enough, it could graze their skin on the corners, but it looked pretty safe. On the opposite side of the weird prongs were symbols that she couldn't seem to recognize. Peculiar lines and arcs and so forth. All of the metal obects were inticrately strung to a large, silver ring.

Without thinking twice, she gabbed them and held them up to her face to better observe them. Lucy sighed, and she dropped her arm to her side. "I need to get back somehow… What was I doing before this?"

Her eyes widened. "Juvia! I forgot about Juvia!"

She darted upwards and heard a rumbling noise. Looking back, she saw crumbled rocks where the pillar once resided. The rocks above her had collapsed. It was no surprise considering that the water had eroded most of the stability away; it was bound to happen. She shruged off and said to herself, "Good thing I swam away in time." She heaved a sigh as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Huh?" She said in confusion as she realised that she held something round and skinny on her chest along with her hand and noticed the ring of keys.

Lucy smacked her forehead and mentally cursed. "I forgot to return this, but I can't return it now…" As she looked at the crumbles of stone. She shook her head. "Nevermind that. I guess I'll just take it with me. I need to get to Juvia, how long have I been gone?"

Immediately, her head looked up and her eyes saw that the sun was gone. Without a second thought, she shoved the bizarre objects into her pouch and raced towards the surface.

"Juvia's going to fillet me! I didn't even sense that the time went by so quickly! Maybe she didn't notice that I was gone for a long time. I also might be seeing things." Lucy whispered to herself. "Ah! I don't know! It's better to be safe than sorry! I'll just rush back to the field, no problem!"

She stopped swimming and looked to the left and then to the right. A perplexed look took over her face. "Do I even know how to get back? I don't even know where I am!"

Lucy recalled the moment when she was pulled down into the abyss, and shuddered.

"At least I'm a mermaid," she muttered. She glanced upwards again, and smiled.

"Well, if I swim upwards, I'll eventually know where I am! And if all else fails, I'll only be stuck here forever! No big deal! Ahahahahahaha...haha...ha..."

She continued to swim upwards until she was showered in the light of the sun and scanned the area to find any familiar landmarks. Her face lit up when she saw the seachildren playing. Time hadn't gone by as fast as she thought it did!

Lucy finally made it to Juvia, who was thankfully absorbed into picking the sea berries. She caught a glance of Lucy from the corner of her eye, signalled her over.

"What took you so long?" Juvia asked as she motioned for Lucy to see the amount of berries she had picked.

"I was just getting something. Sorry for leaving you alone for such a long time!" She placed her hands together in a way that resembled a prayer and closed one eye. "I didn't expect to be gone for such a long time. I'll pick some more, and we can go prepare for the meteor shower."

Juvia nodded and popped a berry into her mouth.

"Juvia cannot believe that Juvia spent her whole life up until now not knowing what these were!" Juvia exclaimed in disbelief.

"They're pretty good! Although it isn't as good as the yogurt Levy brings me!" Lucy replied as she remembered the rich, creamy snack that can only be eaten above water. It always got diluted, and the saltiness of the water ruined the flavour of the unique treat that Lucy loved. "But at the same time, she absolutely adores these berries, and speaking of berries, I think we have enough now."

They glanced at the two hefty bags, and giggled.

"Well, at least we have enough berries if Levy brings a few friends," Lucy giggled. "Let's go home."

Juvia nodded, and together, they returned to Lucy's cavern.

The feeling was very nostalgic and comforting. Lucy recalled the past. She remembered how her mother would always swim next to her and tell her the stories about her adventures with her friends. The way she put it made it seem like they were all very close, which honestly made Lucy a bit jealous. Ever since her mother passed away from her illness, Lucy was feeling lonely and longed for a family. Sure she had Levy, but she can only see her at the surface. While underwater, the silence was intimidating. Especially after _that man_ had cast her away. Jude Heartfillia.

Lucy snapped back to reality when someone tapped her shoulder and called out her name.

"Lucy, we're at your house now."

Lucy looked up and saw her cavern. She swam up to it, pushed away the sea weed covering the entrance, and knocked on the stone. With a low growl, the cavern opened and she was greeted by her gentle glow of her jellyfish. Their faces beamed a bright shade of blue, and they radiated happiness upon the sight of their friend with a "why'd you leave us alone for such a long time" aura. Lucy pet them, and swam over to place the bag of berries on the platform that was connected to one of the walls in her house. Searching frantically for her favourite woven seaweed basket, Lucy threw open each and every cupboard in her house. She opened the last one and a wave of relief engulfed her. She grabbed the basket and set it down on the same platform as the berries. Patiently, Lucy poured berries into the basket, which made a gentle rumbling noise as they fell.

 _Rrrr_

 _Rrrr_

 _Rrrr_

The bag became empty, and there was no longer any space to fit the rest of the berries.

"You can just leave those on the counter over there. We can figure out what to do with them later," Lucy said as she motioned towards the platform. "We can either give them away or eat them ourselves later. The good thing about sea berries is that they don't go bad, unlike the food on the surface. If we leave them be, they should form into bushes with proper care, and we won't have to travel such a long distance for them."

From the distance, they heard the usual music signalling all of the Friendlies that it was time to go home. As usual, the seaweed and other plants did their dance routine to accompany the music.

"Well, that's our cue. It's time to meet up with Levy and see the meteor shower!" Lucy exclaimed. "I've been waiting all day for this! Maybe I'll also be able to see more of the celestial constellations!"

"Juvia is excited as well! Juvia has never experienced these events before."

Lucy smiled. "We should get going so that we aren't late." Juvia nodded in agreement.

xXx

As Lucy and Juvia pulled up about the water, they were greeted with a familiar, cheerful voice.

"Lu-chan, Juvia, over here!"

The blue haired, orange fairy waved at them with one hand while the other one cupped around her mouth to amplify her voice. She sat on the land that surrounded the large body of water with her legs to the side. Lucy and Juvia swam to the edge and jumped up to sit on the ground.

"Hello' Levy-san," Juvia said shyly. Her cheeks grew a very faint shade of pink.

"Hi! Just 'Levy' is fine."

"We picked some sea berries for us to munch on," Lucy said as she raised the basket of berries.

"Oh!" Levy squealed in joy. "I love them so much! How's your novel going, Lucy?"

"It's going well, but it could be better. I may need your help later," she replied.

"That's fine. I brought your favourite food," Levy said as she waved her hand in front of her, emitting a sparkling glow of letters that read "Yogurt". It turned into three jars as the magic died down, and Levy held them in her hands.

"Yogurt! Juvia, this is what I was telling you about! It's absolutely delicious!" Lucy exclaimed happily. She gave one to Juvia.

"This is... interesting. Juvia has bever seen anything like this," Juvia murmured as she examined the creamy, white substance.

Lucy opened the lid, and used the spoon that Levy offered her to take a bite. A wave of ecstacy filled her as she let out a muffled, "Thith ith blith~!"

She took the spoon out of her mouth and looked at Juvia. "You should try it!"

Levy held out a spoon, and Juvia hesitantly accepted the spoon and took a scoop of the unfamilliar substance. Her face was filled with shock, which soon into turned into happiness. "This is good! Juvia is surprised!" She took another spoonful of it.

"It tastes even better when you add in some sea berries," Levy added, popping a berry into her mouth. "Mmm! These berries never fail to surprise me!"

They looked up when they heard the faint rumbing noises coming from the sky.

"It's starting!" Lucy whispered, pointing towards the sky. Her eyes sparkled as each meteor fell.

Levy leaned over to Juvia and whispered, "She gets so engrossed when it comes to beyond the sky. Sometimes she starts crying, but she doesn't know why. It makes her happy though! She loves the stars." Levy and Juvia smiled.

"Guys, look! It's Leo!" Lucy squealed, pointing at the cluster of stars that formed constellations. "And Virgo! There's Cancer!"

"See what I mean?" Levy giggled. She popped another berry into her mouth and watched as each meteor fell. "It's so pretty!"

Juvia nodded in agreement as she looked up at the sky in awe. "Juvia has never seen anything like this before... Juvia is glad that she is experiencing this, so Juvia thanks you."

Levy smiled. "It's my pleasure!"

Her petite figure radiated as every meteor passed, and Juvia felt warm and fuzzy in the inside. Her lips curled upwards, and she hugged her tail close to herself. She whiped her head up to catch the rare, beautiful moment. Her first memory with her newly formed friends.

They sat admiring the night sky in silence, oblivious to the rustling sound not too far away, coming closer and closer... The faint snarling was masked under the sounds of the meteor, and the girls didn't hear it.

 **Author's note:** Sorry if this chapter felt a bit rushed, or even long! I wasn't too sure on how to end it, but I knew how I wanted it to go. It was a but longer than I expected, but if you want me to write longer chapters, please tell me! I am trying to be more dedicated to Fanfiction because I know the pain of not being able to read the rest of stories, so I have decided that I will not be starting any new projects until I have gotten into the routine of updating. If you want me to make Mondays more bearable, I can change the upload schedule to Mondays instead if you truly enjoy this series! Deadly Eyes will be continuing. I am really excited for this series, and I can't wait for you guys to see how it ends! It'll be great! Natsu and a familiar friend... err rival... will be making an appearance in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Sorry for not updating! This is one of the many times that I have broken my promises that I made with you guys… Tell you what; to make it up to you, I'll make a little OVA of Lucy and Natsu's life before the sun explodes, taking the rest of the galaxy with it; selfish move, sun! Will that make up? I'lll include some OVAs throughout the series, ya know, how there are the school OVA's of Fairy High? I know the feeling of when a story is incomplete, trust me. Becoming an author requires lots of commitment; you need to update so that the readers are happy, and you need to do the best that you can. Lots of respect for all the authors out there. If I don't update for a while, don't be afraid to send me a PM or write a review to ask if I'm okay or not.

Chapter 6:

The girls looked up at the sky in awe as the meteors fell from the sky. Lucy's eyes sparkled like diamonds as the rocks dropped from the heavens. The stars twinkled in the distance.

"Maybe he's watching this as well, somewhere in Magnolia," Lucy mumbled to herself so that it couldn't be heard by the other girls.

The faint, almost inaudible rustling was getting louder and louder, approaching closer and closer to them. A twig snapped, making them snap their heads in the direction of the patch of cattails.

"Wait a second," Levy said as she put her index finger to her lips. "Did you hear that?" She delicately pinned her hair behind her ear.

The tall plants rustled and an audible yell made them jolt.

"DAMN IT, FLAMEBRAIN!" the voice chastised. "YOU GOT US LOST!"

"SHUT UP, ICE PRINCESS! YOU RIPPED THE DAMN MAP!" the other retorted defensively.

Two figures emerged from the patch, one whom Lucy recognised immediately as Natsu, and the other being a shirtless teen with raven coloured hair. Their hands were clasped together as they wrestled each other. Their veins popping out of their foreheads. They both wore a snarky smile on their face and displayed similar symbols on their upper bodies resembling something similar a strange bird, one on the raven haired boy's chest and one on Natsu's right bicep.

"Natsu! Wait for meee!" a higher pitched voice called, soon revealing itself as a winged blue cat. He crashed into the head of the raven haired boy with a _thud_ , causing them all to topple over.

"Damn it, Happy! Watch where you're going" they said simultaneously. They looked up and saw three pairs of eyes on them.

"Ah! Luigi!" Natsu blurted, pointing at Lucy.

"It's Lucy!" she corrected, slightly rolling her eyes.

Juvia and Levy looked at them stunned before Levy spoke up. "Do you know them, Lu-chan?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah- I mean only one of them. This is Natsu," she said, motioning at the salmon haired boy.

"This is Happy, my partner," Natsu said, "And this is the Ice Princess."

"Gray," he corrected, shooting Natsu a icy glare. A large streak of lightning connected their glares. Their auras radiated from their bodies.

Lucy nervously giggled, interrupting their moment of rivalry. "This is Juvia, and that's Levy." Carefully motioning towards her friends.

"Nice to meet you!" Levy chirped. She held out her hand, motioning a handshake, which they happily took.

"Juvia's glad to be of your acquaintance." Juvia whispered. A light blush crept its way to her face, as if it was unsure whether it should proudly reveal itself or shy itself away.

"Same here," the boys simultaneously said.

"Feels like deja-vu, huh Luigi?" Natsu grinned, flashing her a cheeky smile.

Lucy felt her heart flutter a little bit, her face blushed a pale shade of pink. She paused and side-eyed him.

"It's _Lucy,_ " she corrected again. "Anyways, are you here to see the meteor shower?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head and replied, "Actually, we had other plans, but we got lost." He shot a glare at Gray, who more-than-happily returned the glare.

Lucy felt her heart sink a little bit. Failing to hide her disappointment, she said, "That's too bad."

A quick silence shrouded the group before Natsu broke it.

"We can stay for a little bit, right guys?" He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed. "I was waiting for the right moment to eat my fish. It tastes better raw!"

He whipped out the fish and showed it to the girls. Juvia and Lucy looked at the fish, whose eyes were "x"s, pitifully. They avoided any signs of disgust to not appear as rude to the newly met acquaintance.

Gray sighed. He hesitated at first, but he then nodded his head, "I guess it's fine." He grinned at the girls, an a blush crept onto Juvia's face.

They took a seat on the grass covered in flowers and observed the beautiful, astronomical night sky. Lucy offered them some sea berries and tried not to cry as Happy chomped down on the raw fish he had been saving for later. Ignoring the tragic scene, she giggled as Natsu shoved his face with handfuls of berries. She could feel the warmth of his body radiate towards her, and it was comfortable, yet familiar. She didn't know why, but it was nostalgic. It was strange, for she had only met him a few other times.

"So, Lucy," Natsu started.

Lucy turned her head to face him. "Hm?"

"Do you know what those constellations are?"

He pointed to the patches of stars in the sky.

Lucy nodded, "Aquarius, Cancer, and Tauru-"

Something clicked in her mind, and she immediately saw the empty bag of berries.

"Hello? Luigi?" Nastu called in a concerned, confused voice. He waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. He turned to his winged partner and whispered, "I think she's broken."

"She's strange," He replied, covering his mouth with his paw.

"Luigi?"

"Huh?" Lucy shook her head. "It's _Lucy._ Ah-!" She stared at the empty basket. "We're out of berries. Thankfully, Juvia and I picked more than we needed. I'll go grab them real quick."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Natsu asked, getting up from his spot.

Lucy giggled and held up her tail. "I don't think that's possible."

"A fish!?" Happy asked. His eyes turned into stars and drool dribbled from his mouth.

"Nope, I- Juvia and I are mermaids."

He gave her a dejected look, but he shrugged it off.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry."

Levy whipped her head around. "Are you sure? You were so excited to see the meteor shower!"

"I'm fine, and plus, it won't take me too long!"

Before they could say anything else, she jumped into the water, causing the water to splash up onto them. They gave each other confused looks, but they soon shrugged it off.

xXx

The water was.. Comforting. Lucy never thought that she would enjoy the deep waters this much. Often, she dreaded it. She preferred the surface, where there were stars and trees and flowers and drier foods. What did the waters have? Seaweed, kelp, berries, and sea creatures. The stars weren't even visible from the deep end, where the warmth and comfort from the sun didn't reach. But what caused her to dread the waters? She couldn't remember. Perhaps it had something to do with her childhood.

She closed her eyes and listened. She heard the echoes of the waves crashing against the shore. She heard the swaying of the seaweed brushing against the water. She saw visualised the empty school, free from the clutches of the small, rowdy seachildren. For a moment, she could swear that she heard a small sigh of relief coming from the grounds.

By the time she opened her eyes, she already arrived to her cavern. She knocked the walls, and it angrily groaned and opened up. Lucy swam towards her kitchen and opened the cabinet where she stored the berries. She grabbed the hefty bag and shut the cabinet with a little too much force, shaking the entire cavern.

 _Thud!_

Lucy turned to look at her desk, where the books had toppled over from the impact of the shake. She swam over to the fallen books and carefully placed them on her desk.

"I need to be more careful. I didn't realise how sensitive the walls were until now… Unless I forgot to pay the rent?" Her heart beat faster as she picked up the books. "No, no, that couldn't be it. I paid a few weeks ago! But that reminds me, I need to get a job soon. How am I supposed to pay 70,000 jewel every month!? 'Not a cent less! If you don't pay me on time, I guess it's go-time for you!' she said. The Landlady is so stingy! I don't want to think about it anymore!" She grasped her head and groaned.

Opening her eyes, she saw one last book on the floor. It was turned to an unfamiliar page, and it showed an image of one of the strange pronged-objects she had acquired at the now collapsed cave. She swam to her sack and pulled out the object. Studying the image, she grasped the object with the similar symbol.

" 'Gate of the Water Bearer'…" she read aloud to herself. " 'I open thee, Aquarius?' "

A bright flash of light emitted itself from the foreign object, causing Lucy to hold an arm over her squinted eyes. When the light died down, Lucy removed her arm, revealing an unfamiliar mermaid in the same room as herself.

"Hel-" Lucy started, but she was interrupted by a harsh voice.

"Didn't I specifically tell you to not summon me on days besides Wednesdays, La-" Her blue eyes were cloudy and stern, and she demanded, "Who are you?"

Lucy looked at her in shock and disbelief as to what happened. Without thinking of the consequences, she repeated, "Who are you?"

The blue mermaid glared at her, and the piercings on her tail rattled. Her long, blue hair floated behind her as she came closer to Lucy's face. In an irritated voice, she said, "Hah? I asked first. Speak."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. 'How rude,' She thought to herself. "I'm Lucy. Anyways, who are you?'

The blue mermaid clicked her tongue and replied, "You called me, so you should know who I am. I'm in no mood for chit-chat, girl. I'm Aquarius, the Water Bearer. Tch. I was on a date with my boyfriend when you so inconsiderately called me."

Lucy nervously smiled, trying to hide the fact that she was intimidated. "I'm sorry. I didn't kno-"

Aquarius shot her a glare, and a menacing aura surrounded her. "Ha? What was that?"

"Nothing! I'm sorry!"

She sighed. "So, how'd ya get my key?"

"Your what?" Lucy asked with a confused look on her face.

Aquarius's vein popped out of her forehead and shouted, "MY DAMN KEY! Do I need to spell it out for you? I was already in a bad mood!"

Lucy's hands instinctively went in front of her, signalling a 'Let's calm down' stance towards the ill-tempered mermaid. "I'm sorry! I found it on top of a pedestal in a cave!"

"A pedestal?" She questioned, still glaring at Lucy. She looked to the side and mumbled, "That damn husband…"

"Who?"

"Kid, if you want to go into a contract, make it fast. My patience is running out, hurry up. My previous contract broke because that woman died. I forgot about it up until I saw you. I'm free on Wednesdays, and only on Wednesdays. "

Before Lucy could squeeze a word in, Aquarius interjected. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be continuing my date with my boyfriend. Maybe you should get one too, if you're able to," she sneered.

A bright light engulfed her and dissipated, leaving behind a very confused Lucy.

 **Author's note:** Hey guys! I'm so sorry that Lucy's personality shifted so many times! I'm trying really hard to adjust the personalities so that the characters are actually in character. I was actually quite proud of Natsu and Gray's argument! In the next chapter, I'll try my best to keep the personalities consistent. Also, if I don't update, I really need someone to play the manager-type character. Tell me to hurry up and release, otherwise I'll forget to write. 'Til next time!


End file.
